Unit Suggestions: Heroic Upgrades/Denied Archive
< Unit Suggestions: Heroic UpgradesCategory:DeniedSuggestionsArchive Disruptor Autoturret: 155mm Anti-Tank Cannons While Green China tends to shun conventional weaponry, that does not mean that they completely ignore them. 155mm cannons that are found in good working order are salvaged and mounted on Disrupter Autoturrets used to protect important areas. These cannons not only deal more damage, they also have small splash radii and can knockback infantry. Pagoda Mobile Castle: Permanent Outpost The Pagoda gains an Antimatter mortar, which deals significant splash damage, and 2 additional garrisonable spaces. In addition, all units and buildings (if possible) gain a regeneration and shield boost when within the build radius of the Pagoda. Annihilator Turret: Anti-Air Targeting Heroic Annihilator Turrets can target air units in addition to ground units. Fortress Gate: Force-Field Iris Heroic Fortress Gates gain an armour bonus and the 'Fire Magnet' tag. Teleforce Cannon: Radiation Tower Teleforce Cannons in vital positions are installed with JADE emitter blocks, which results in a variety of radiation over the electromagnetic spectrum to be emitted, instead of just the original X-rays, enabling it to penetrate steel. The Teleforce Cannon now gains the Infantry Killer tag, and pilot snipes vehicles that are targeted by it for too long (about 7 seconds). Pull Turret: Barrier Projector Advanced Pull Turrets have a Barrier Projector installed. The barrier is projected in an area around the Pull Turret, and any aircraft that flies into it takes damage and is slowed for a few seconds. The main armament of the Pull Turret is unaffected. Fortress Gate: Wormhole Opening Description: A wormhole gate; the radiation leaking out is enough to kill a enemy infantry without planar shields, but Chinese infantry manage to go though, even with the slightest trace of a shield on them. Effect: Does 1 Damage to planar shields, but insta-kills infantry, irradiates tanks, but aircraft pass unaffected. Purpose: Gets rid of infantry/spies, bane of any un-mircroed move to try to get in the base (movement AI would try to go though it), and just to look like a star-gate when open. Shogun Battleship: Bridge mounted cannon With ample space under the bridge of the battleship, some crews have taken to attaching the biggest cannon they can find (a 650mm) directly to the bridge of the ship. This cannon is forward firing only, and is slow to reload, but packs a huge punch if it hits the target (Think a shot that can cripple (or even sink) an Assault Destroyer). Naturally, only very well respected crews`can get away with such a crude addition that "defaces" the Shogun Battleship. The original turreted guns are unaffected. Samehada Buster Mecha: Wave force cannon Gives the Samehada a wave force cannon to replace the plasma cutters. Gives the Samehada line fire and a damage boost. Ashigaru Bombardier: Kinetic Shotgun Heroic Ashigarus lug around kinetic shotguns in addition to their mortars, to be used while the Ashigaru is within his mortar's minimum range. He also uses the kinetic shotgun indoors. Ashigaru Bombardier: Tracking Projectiles Heroic Ashigarus gain access to tracking rounds, which will always hit the target (like the Horizon's space-warp shells). Ore Collector: Point Defence Shield Heroic Ore Collectors have a point defence shield at all times, which slowly recharges over time. Isha Vector Jet Tank: Electromagnetic Pulse Engaging the DoubleDrive system on heroic Ishas results creates an electromagnetic pulse that disables nearby enemies. Friendly units are unaffected. Aerial Battleship Musashi: God's Breath Device Heroic Musashis can fire a sweeping beam with the Hypernova cannon, in an attack similar to that of the God's Breath Device. Yari Mini-Sub: plasma cutter cannons In the order to give the Yari better offensive option and to silence those who said taking away the suicide option robs the Yari of its attack power some Yaris are being installed with water-cooled plasma cutter cannons enhancing their offensive capabilities and allowed them to fire while underwater. Shogun Battleship: Wave-Force Gun Heroic Shoguns gain a forward-mounted wave-force cannon, which supplements the gun turrets. While slow to fire, it delivers an absolutely devastating beam that destroys anything in its path. Line fire tag, deals blast damage. Shogun Battleship: Point Defence Weaponry Heroic Shoguns have point defence weapons installed. These point defence weapons are capable of intercepting aircraft and smaller watercraft that venture too near the Shogun, shredding them with kinetic burst fire. Addenum: If codable, might it also be possible to allow them to shoot down missiles? Wave-Force Artillery: Hypercapacitors Heroic Wave-Force Artillery pieces are fitted with upgraded capacitors, decreasing charge time and also making it possible for the Wave-Force Artillery to be used on water. Ashigaru Bombardier: Cover Me! Gains a large armour boost whenever the Ashigaru's secondary is activated, allowing him to more easily plant his bomb. Seawing/Skywing: Advanced Missiles Heroic Seawings can now fire without surfacing, greatly speeding up their reaction time. They can also use their missiles to deal decent autocannon damage against surface vehicles in Skywing mode. Wave Force Artillery: Point Defence Turret Due to worrying numbers of Wave Force Artillery being lost to infantry Imperial R&D has begun fitting anti-infantry turrets like those found on Ore Collecters to the top of WFA crew cabins. Shogun Battleship: Point Defence Plasma Cutters Seeing the effectiveness of Kure Arsenal-made Shoguns' point defence systems the Shogunate has given the order to begin retrofitting these systems onto all existing Shoguns, helping defend them against close-range attacks by the enemy when their ram is not enough. Imperial Warrior: Gyrojet Rifle Heroic Imperial Warriors trade their burst rifles for a gyrojet rifle, which deals a lot more damage and can target aircraft in return for a lowered rate of fire. The range is increased and the damage is higher the further the range is. Yari Mini-Sub: Laser Turret Experienced Yari crews are selected for the field testing of the new submarine mounted laser turret. The laser turret deals damage similar to the original torpedo launcher with a slight increase in rate of fire, but the difference is that Yari no longer needs to surface when firing; only the turret will be raised. However, the turret can still be hit, but that reduces enemy accuracy by an enormous amount, dealing only 10% of the regular damage. Weapons that can normally target submerged submarines will be unaffected. Tanto: Plasma Cannon Heroic Tanto units recieve a rotary plasma cannon with overcharged supercapacitor "shells". Effect: Increased damage, no reload on transformation Ryujin Buster Frigate: Kinetic-burst Gun Gives the Ryujin a kinetic-burst gun while submerged, allowing it to fend off weak nearby infantry. Hachiman Aerial Transport: Extra Space Adds two further infantry slots to the Hachiman. Also gives it the ability to transport 1 light vehicle instead of infantry. Isha Vector Jet Tank: Infinite Ammo Exactly what it sounds like. Does not need to reload at a base any more, and has a rate of fire increase. Katyusha: Auto-Mortars Even though the Mortar-cycle was a bad idea, someone realized if you rip out a Katyusha rocket rack and replace it with a pair of of the leftover autoloading Mortars, you can continuously bombard the enemy without having to reload, and of course move faster for you no longer to carry around a guy in the back of the truck to reload the damn thing. Katyusha: 250mm Multishot Missile Launcher The rocket rack on the Katyusha is replaced with a launcher containing 6 large missiles (much like the MLRS of today). These missiles explode above the target area, raining smaller bomblets on the target. This not only results in increased damage and area of effect and more consistent performance, it also greatly increases the range of the Katyusha to 1200, identical to the V4. Tesla Trooper: Advanced EMP Field Heroic Tesla Troopers generate more powerful EMP fields which will slowly damage enemy units caught in them. Orca Lander: Flamethrower Heroic Orca Landers replace the Desolator sprayer with a flamethrower that does flame damage. Twinblade: Anti-Tank Missiles Heroic Twinblades gain a rack of anti-tank missiles (think Generals Comanche), which supplement its other weapons. These missiles pack a punch but have a long reload. Twinblade: KPV machine gun/Armour Piercing Rockets Twinblades regain their deadly anti-tank rockets from Vanilla RA3 when they reach Heroic levels, dealing Energy damage with them. Their machine gun is also upgraded to a 14.5mm KPV machine gun, which deals Disruptor type damage. Flak Traktor: Tesla Rounds Experienced Traktor crews recieve experimental "Stormburst" Flak rounds that causes electricity to arc between the flak fragments as the shell explodes, causing extra area-of-effect damage (especially to large and/or slow-moving aircraft) and slowing enemy vehicles/aircraft as their systems go haywire. Orca Lander: Deck Gun Heroic Orca Landers are outfitted with a deck gun in addition to the desolator nozzle, giving them some anti-tank firepower. Marksman: Stealth Detection Heroic Marksmen are extremely adept at spotting targets, and are able to detect stealthed enemies (such as other snipers). Longbow: Anti-Air Missiles Heroic Longbows receive weak anti-helicopter missiles which provide some limited protection against other helicopters, and do not need to be reloaded at the Airpad. They are usable in both chain gun and rocket loadouts. Mortar Infantry: Mole Mortars Heroic Mortar Infantry receive experimental mole mortars. Employing spiral tech, these weapons employ shells that travel undergound before exploding beneath their targets. These shells cripple mobile units, and dramatically increase damage against vehicles and structures. Additionally, these rounds are much harder to track back to their origin. Torpedo Boat: Mole Torpedoes Heroic Torpedo Boat crews are known to "borrow" mole torpedoes from Razor subs. In addition to being more damaging than regular torpedoes and having afterburn, these torpedoes will also drill their way into the engines of ships, crippling them and reducing their speed greatly for a time. Marksman: M1 Garand The M1 Garand's semi automatic function and decently sized clip size allows the Marksman to achieve a much superior rate of fire. More importantly, it reduces the lock on time needed for each shot by half, greatly increasing the Marksman's lethality at closer ranges. Swan amphibious plane: Cryo Sprayer Heroic Swans gain cryo sprayers with massive AOE, allowing them to quickly freeze large groups of units. Pathfinder: Medikit Heroic Pathfinders gain first aid kits, letting them self-heal at an increased rate, and also giving them the ability to heal friendly infantry like the RA1 medic. Alternate: Pathfinders still have the enhanced self heal, but instead of being able to target specific infantry for healing, they just project a healing radius around them like deployed Engineers. Swan Amphibious Plane: Hybridization Heroic Swans gain ranged, rocket propelled cryo-bombs, while its rockets gain the cold tag. Valkyrie Self-Propelled Gun: Gravitic Fire Control Heroic Valkyries get a device which bends space around a shell while pushing it, allowing heavier shells to be fired with greater precision. This increases both damage and accuracy. Swan Amphibious Plane: Cryodump/Cryo missiles Heroic Swans simply dump large quantities of liquid helium onto their targets; this has a larger AOE and lingers for a longer time period. Additionally, their rockets gain the Cold tag. Swan Amphibious Plane: Spectrum Turrets Heroic Swans gain spectrum turrets, allowing them to engage air units while in the air and ground units while in the water. Swan Amphibious Plane: Equipment Enhancer Add an "Athena" Equipment Enhancer Array from the Falcon to the Swan; the Swan also receives a speed boost. Swan Amphibious Plane: Machine Guns The cryobombs are supplanted by machine guns, which can be used to strafe surface targets. Pathfinder: Spectrum Rifle/Proton Grenades The best of the Allied Pathfinders are granted use of spectrum rifles (damage boost, range boost, can refract beams into additional targets) and proton grenades (damage increase, blast radius increase, increased anti-vehicle effectiveness). Satyr: Terrifying When a Satyr has been on the field long enough, he is typically covered in blood, bone and even worse. Understandably, this scares people. Units near a heroic Satyr are debuffed by fear. Satyr: Berserk An automatical shot of drugs renders satyr invulnerable and gives a boost to speed after each kill. Auxiliary: Mercenary Contract Auxiliaries who manage to survive long enough in battle are offered contracts by PMCs, and most accept. These Auxiliaries are given an assault rifle and fragmentation grenades (increased range and damage) as well as proper body armour (additional health). Hydra: Hybrid Gun Heroic Hydras get a railgun/gyrojet hybrid, which gives them an extra weapon with lower ROF and Burst damage when engaging non-infantry targets Hoplite: Magnetohydrodynamic Railgun Elite Hoplites are entrusted with railguns firing jets of liquid metal, which deal energy damage. Hoplite: Free Shots Heroic Hoplites adrenalin shots no longer cost money to use. Hoplite: Exosuit Heavy exosuit protects unit from crushing and increases health. Hoplite: Shield Breaker addon Vechiles thinking they can outrun and crush Hoplites are for suprise then, underside mounted short range rocket stops them completely in their tracks dealing heavy damage. Certaman: Surface-to-Surface AI A heroic Certaman can use his Bishop missiles in a ground to ground function. Helios Security: Bodyguards Most experienced battle lawyers are given two, gyrojet and railgun respectively armed, bodyguards which follow him around (akin to mesofortresses lampreys). Helios Security: Lightning Rod Heroic Helios Security agents equip themselves with lightning rods, which can hold a single unit in place like the ZPE projector, but have the added bonus of dealing damage. The alternate mode is unaffected. Helios Security: I'll Sue! Friendly units destroyed in vicinity of Helios penalize destoyers credits by fraction of destroyed units cost. Satyr: Hijacker By using their secondary to jump onto a vehicle, heroic Satyrs can then take control of the vehicle, though this obviously sacrifices them in the process. Colossus: Virus Cannon Heroic Colossi fire virus shells instead of monowire. It has the same pilot-sniping ability, but can also spread in the area, depiloting vehicles that are near the target vehicle. Increases area of depiloting effect. Colossus: Virus Cannon (Alternate) Heroric Colossi can infect target vehicles, preventing non-Syndicate infantry (who are immunised) from taking the depiloted vehicles. Hercules Heavy Armour: Shrapnel Tanks destroyed by the Hercules will burst into a shower of shrapnel, damaging nearby infantry. Colossus: HE Warheads Some Colossus crews have managed to get themselves on old stockpiles of Gladius HE warheads, made before the switch to monowire projectiles. While they still use the monowire missiles again units, they opt for HEs when attacking Structures and Fortifications, dealing Siege damage. Medusa: Battlefield Recycling Several new variants of Medusas have an additional cargo compartment fitted to the bottom of the truck, as well as zero point energy lifters. These can lift the remains of vehicle husks under the Medusa into its cargo hold, giving the Syndicate resources in the form of scrap metal. Thus, these Medusas earn money when they run over enemy units. Obviously the Syndicate only fits these systems onto Medusas that frequently get into battles. Man O' War: Electroshock Stingers Slightly increases the range of the Man O' War and stuns organic units/slows mechanical units on attack. Neptune Speedboat: Turret mounted 20mm Cannon Battle-hardened Neptune captains often forgo some creature comforts in exchange for armament. A common upgrade is the addition of a turret mounted 20mm cannon, which allows the Neptune to engage targets in all directions and on the move. It can also target aircraft with its flak shells. Scylla Speedboat: 2 Gauge Punt gun While not found in standard Scyllas, some crews have managed to buy punt guns originally designed for hunting waterfowl. A few modifications later, and the flechette shotguns on the Scylla are replaced with this beast. Due to the sheer size and number of the projectiles fired, the gun is able to cripple light vehicles, and as a result deals Disrupter type damage. ILIAD Platform: Electromagnetic Disruption Currently, a new set of prototype drones is being field trialed for the ILIAD. These drones are fitted with a weak EM generator, which disrupts electronics in the vicinity. Thus, targets that are latched onto by the drones are slowed down, making it easier for the ILIAD to bring them down. Perseus Battlesuit: Posthumous Rewards For unknown reasons, some Perseus Battlesuits seem to retain a hint of the killer instinct and skill they possessed in life. When such anomalies are noticed Syndicate commanders are quick to "reward" the Perseus with additional cybernetics and improved weapon systems. Herioc Perseus suits gain improved health and a improved gyrojet rifle with an underslung anti-armour rocket-launcher (improved attack power with medium-speed anti-vehicle attack). Fury Combat Drone: Magnetic Manipulator After the Fury was added to the Syndicate arsenal, it's design team noted that many Furies were being lost to aircraft fast enough to outrun it or being killed when the target exploded upon death. Modifying the electrostasis device from captured Terror Drones they built a device that acted like a magnetic harpoon, pulling the Fury towards it's target with increased speed. It could also be used to repulse otherwise dangerous debris upon a target's destruction, ensuring the Fury's survival. The Fury gains a potent speed boost and no longer has a chance of dying upon the death of it's target. Satyr: Get Over Here! Though some Satyrs enjoy the thrill of the hunt, many experienced Satyrs quickly grow bored of such meager thrills and move on to something more appealing to their sick sense of humour. To this end they develop a technic where, using their mono-wire like a rope, they comically snare the fleeing target's legs and yank them back to waiting Satyr. Heroic Satyrs gain a short-range attack that pulls the target infantry back towards the Satyr and temporarily stuns them. Think the knockdown from a close-range Peacekeeper blast but with the target flying towards the Satyr rather then away from them. Recon Peacekeeper Addition (Variant): Overpressure Recon Peacekeepers with the ability to often pack their grenades with explosives to the point of bursting. The resultant explosion creates enough shockwaves to slow down vehicles and send infantry flying. The explosion is also sufficient to blast through walls, making them deal 3x damage against buildings. Shortbow Helicopter: TOW missile Heroic Shortbows use TOW missiles instead of rocket pods, allowing them to strike their targets from a long way away. Shortbow Helicopter: Explosive Rockets Heroic Shortbows are equipped with explosive ordnance, which gives their attack AOE damage. Rebel: RPG As a replacement for the ADK-45 heroic, heroic Rebels gain an offhand RPG, which can be used in both modes. This weapon has a long lock on and reload time, and can only be used against vehicles, but deals a great deal of damage. Leopard LAV: Avenger Upgrade System Clients have the option of purchasing Avenger upgrade packs for their Leopards, which attach light AA rockets to the humvee, allowing it to target aircraft and use its rockets as an impromptu light artillery platform. Most clients prefer to use the Skysweeper rather than Avengers, but Leopard crews which have earned a large salary usually upgrade their vehicles themselves. Rebel: Tactics Instead of getting an ADK-45 at heroic rank, heroic Rebels project a defensive buff to nearby rebels, increasing their survivability. Toxin Tractor: DDT Gamma Heroic Toxin Tractors use the extremely effective DDT Gamma, which lingers for much longer, deals more damage, and also deals afterburn. Shortbow Helicopter: Dragon Missiles Heroic Shortbows deal energy type damage with their missiles. Recon Peacekeeper Addition: AP Grenade Launcher As heroic Recon PKs have disrupter damage primary, they don't need an autocannon secondary. Ergo, secondary damage type changed to energy. Recon Peacekeeper Addition: Blast Grenades Heroic Recon Peacekeepers get blast damage dealing munitions for their grenade launchers, since their rifles have been upgraded to deal disruptor damage. Ranger Battle Car: Machine Gun Heroic Ranger Battle cars gain a dashboard machine gun in addition to the grenade launcher. NVA Regular: Radio Operator Heroic NVA Regulars get their secondary replaced with the ability to call in a mortar barrage, which has a longer range and greater damage. NVA Regular: Light Machine Gun Heroic NVA Regulars are given their squad's machine gun, giving their attack increased suppression and the Intimidate tag. NVA MiG Nine: Autocannon Heroic MiG Nines have their machine guns swapped for autocannons, which deal flak damage instead of bullet damage. DPRK Commando: Master of Stealth Heroic DPRK Commandoes who have familiarised themselves with their surroundings can blend seamlessly into the background, gaining stealth abilities. DPRK Commando: Live To Fight Another Day When his HP is below a certain threshold, a heroic DPRK Commando will gain buffs in healing, damage, ROF, and speed, and will also gain the fearless tag. DPRK Commando: Never Say Die Heroic DPRK Commando will not die when their hp is reduced to zero, but rather will be reduced to a state of crawling (in other words, like the Cybernetic Commando from C&C 4). In this state, they are stealthed while not moving. The secondary for the DPRK Commando in this state will restore them to their normal state, experience and all, but one has to wait for the secondary to cool down first before using it. DPRK Commando: Idea for Cheat Death The heroic Commando dies spawn a new one with full health and zero experience. Helix Assault Helicopter: Fuel-Air Rocket Pods Heroic Helix helicopters gain a pair of rocket pods, which fire dozens of fuel-air rockets that deal siege damage for taking out defensive structures, though they take some time to reload. Helix Assault Helicopter: Fireports Heroic Helix helicopters gain fireports, allowing passengers inside to fire out of the helicopter to good effect. Helix Assault Helicopter: Anti-Tank Cannons Heroic Helixes are equipped with anti-tank cannons mounted on wing pylons, allowing them to handily deal with tanks. Helix Assault Helicopter: Electronic Warfare The Helix gains a weapon not unlike a Scramblegun, allowing it to jam a single surface target's weapons. In addition, the Helix also reduces the attack of hostiles in an area of effect. Helix Assault Helicopter: Tesla EMP Grenades In order to better counter armoured vehicles, some Helixes have had their regular grenades switched with Tesla grenades which pack a little extra punch and will temporarily shut down any vehicle within the blast radius. Shortbow Helicopter: Confederate Parts Heroic Shortbows are retrofitted with "stolen" parts which turns the Shortbow into a Confederate Longbow. (Secondary not changed) Too vague Wave Force Artillery: Tachyon Interference Heroic Wave-Force Artillery can fire a burst of partially slowed Minofuski particles with their wave force beam. These particles, upon hitting their target, accelerate by greedily absorb energy from the target, EMPing anything not destroyed instantly by the blast. An EMP effect has already been suggested before and denied Tempest Torpedo Ram Veteran: Skimmer Fins. A construction of talon steel is installed on the hull, not much unlike those of the Hydrofoil. When the jets are activated the ship will actually begin to skip over the water like a stone and go much faster. Also mines and torpedoes are more likely to go off prematurely. Elite: 4 additional Torpedo tubes. Does not need much more explaining. Heroic: Deathstrike Lance. A system of thermobaric lances is installed near the bow. In case the target is not obliterated by the ramming blow, these lances will pour jets of liquid metal into the hole. Which can finish off even capital ships. Additional Peacekeeper heroic: .50 cal Nightingale AP Pistol As well as being awarded semiautomatic shotguns, heroic peacekeepers have learnt to how to fire their .50 cal Nightingale AP Pistol while brandishing their sheild giving them an attack while their shields are drawn. This makes them allot more useful in defense, and makes them a lot cooler. Assault Lander: Machinegun turrets A trial run is conducted to give the Assault Lander more direct support for the landing process. Two M2 machineguns are built into these conveniently placed cylindric structures right and left of the ramp. They are able to shoot at surface and air targets. Pathfinder: AF-15 Battle Rifle Experienced pathfinders prefer the AF-15 Battle rifle over the MX-15 due to its superior sights and larger calibre bullet. These pathfinders are able to shoot much further and can kill light infantry (conscripts for instance) in a single shot. Heavier infantry, such as grenadiers or Peacekeepers, however, will take multiple hits. (Note: These pathfinders now fire single shots instead of short bursts). Their grenades are unaffected. Atlas MASS Tank: Battering Ram Atlas MASS Tanks can now ram structures for damage. They also gain the ability to crush superheavy tanks without any size modifications. Massed heroic Atlases can crush base defences instantly. Swan Amphibious Plane: 50lb bombs Adds 50lb bombs to the Swan's attack when the Swan is in the air. This allows the Swan to deal minor anti-ship and anti-structural damage as well as disrupt infantry on the ground through knockback. The supply of bombs on a Swan is limitless, allowing the Swan to keep attacking as long as it is over the target. Lee AA Halftrack: Gatlings Some Lee crews could scavange Miniguns from shot down Cardinals and now mounted them on their own vehicles. They might not be of the mighty 20mm caliber, but the enormous rate of fire makes up for that twice. Marksman: Spiral Rounds This special munition(for both his guns) uses heavy rounds that are mostly made from spiral material. In case of the Springfield it allows to penetrate the target and cause heavy afterburn to the target behind that(eventually line fire with drop off). The tankrifle will have a severly prolonged EMP period as well as doing afterburn. Tunnel Rat: Medicine Stick The Tunnel Rat being a hippy, uses a long foldable stick with a small syringe at one end, which is filled with LSD, when he is dug in. he will push it up vertically until it comes to the surface to stick it through the boot of enemys above, who will suffer a hallucigenic shock(non-lethal). A veteran Tunnel Rat is fortunately also able to hear when somebody is above him. Delta Ranger: Silenced AP-5 Machine Pistol Greatly increases the rate of fire of the Delta ranger, allowing him to take out multiple infantry targets with ease. It also greatly increases his self defense capabilities when exposed. His anti vehicle capabilities are unchanged. Piledriver Tank: Rapid Deployment The Piledriver now nearly deploys and packs up instantly, allowing a wise commander to use them to conduct tactical hit and run attacks against the enemy. Demolition Truck: Overpressure The explosives used in the explosions are replaced with an even more potent explosive that has an even higher overpressure. This creates an enormous shockwave that stuns and disables anything it hits for a few seconds, assuming the thing survived in the first place. (Note: This will EMP a structure, handy if you are trying to kill a War Factory that is currently producing something.) It also has increased splash radius, and knocks over infantry in an even larger radius. Piledriver Tank: Aftershock The crews of a Piledriver become much more capable of making calculations so that they can create an aftershock. Essentially when a building is destroyed a small earthquake is set off damaging nearby structures and stunning vehicles. If it would work better to simply make this earthquake occur after every attack to start ambushes and make it easier to code than feel free. Potemkin Battleship: Crusher Cranebow If the captain is mad enough, a veteran Potemkin will have the equipment of TWO crusher cranes installed at the bow, turning it into a true Apocalypse of the sea. But unlike the grinder of an Apocalypse, the Crusher does not bare any important hardware in use. Also it converts enemies into cash(partially). YaK Fighter: Firestorm System The new rounds are double as long and contain a huge amount of incendiary material. When firing at a ground target they won´t just perforate, they also leave a pool of fire in the target area. Katyusha: Dual-stage Warhead New two-stage warheads have been developed to modernize the already aged weapon system. The first stage is a fast desolator bomblet that will burn everyone in- and outside of a building inside the target area. The second stage is a magnetic-sensor-fuzed semi-HEAT bomblet that hits one second later. Orca Lander: Magnetic propulsion The first to gain access to the new hydrodynamic mag-drive were Orcas that proved themselves in battle. It increases the cruise speed to 300km/h and makes it hover around one meter above the surface. The magnetic flux will also neutralize torpedoes and mines. Flak Traktor: Advanced Treads The frontal treads can now be swung to steer the Traktor, severely reducing its turn radius. Fujin Variable Striker Either'''Super Lock-on. The advanced AI system allows the Fujin to shoot at up to five targets at the same time. '''or Variable Missile Warheads. Each missile is outfitted with a Wave-Force device and a hydrogen tank. It can either do a simple overload, creating a plasma shockwave, to destroy light airplanes and helicopters; or emit a powerful Wave-Force burst that will do heavy damage to heavy planes and zeppelins. King Oni: Missile Launchers Description: The greatest and most decorated King Oni pilots are assigned improved King Oni, which sport missile launchers that can attack air and ground targets. Battle Psychic: Breakdown Description: Battle Psychics who are powerful enough have been known to try and weaken the minds of their opponents. The effect of this is to debuff whatever enemy the Battle Psychic happens to be attacking at that point in time, reducing the target's speed and ROF. This also gives the Battle Psychic's attack increased suppression. Shogun Battleship: Wave-Force Triguns Description: A few Shogun Battleships have been outfitted with powerful wave-force triguns, making them an even more devastating asset that before. Among other advantages, the wave-force triguns boast increased range and accuracy, and also have the line fire tag. Mecha Kitsune: Holo Projector This new prototype of a holographic deception system creates a realistic hologram of the Kitsune should it be spotted by enemies. The hologram will shoot at the same time as the real Kitsune but otherwise will move around and stand still to eventually merge with the real Kitsune. Damage too is simulated. The enemy is likely to never know where the real Kitsune actually is, unless he has detector units real close by. Aerial Battleship Musashi: "Amaterasu" Wave-Force Triguns When push comes to shove, an Aerial Battleship Musashi can requisition for "Amaterasu" Wave-Force Triguns, slightly modified versions of those found on the Floating Fortress, to replace their plasma cutter cannons. Although significantly reduced in range due to lack of targeting equipment, the Wave Force triguns have much longer range than the Plasma cutter cannons, and are much more effective at hitting faster moving targets. In addition, the Wave Force capacitors can be rerouted to further power up the Hypernova cannon, resulting in a devastating blast that would smite nearly anything in the sky (ok fine, that was an exaggeration). However, the "Amaterasu" are much weaker in the air than on the sea due to the reroute of power (still as powerful as the plasma cutter cannons though). Shogun Battleship: Electromagnetic Accelerators The shells coming out of the cannons of the Shogun are accelerated to hypersonic velocities, slightly increasing their force of impact and making them significantly harder to dodge, especially by enemy ships. Mecha Nezumi: 400mm cannon It is unknown how they managed to do it, but someone (probably the crew) was crazy enough to swap out the 212mm cannons for 400mm ones, identical to the ones on the Shogun Battleship. Needless to say, the firepower of the Nezumi increases significantly, along with the size of the resultant craters, provided of course that the crew somehow finds a way to prevent their vehicle from toppling over when firing. Isha Vector Jet Tank: Supersonic Experienced pilots are the only ones who dare to fully open the throttle of the "Onbashira" Vector engine. Doing so causes the Tank to break the sound barrier, not only significantly increasing its speed when activating the DoubleDrive, but also causing 40% of incoming damage to MISS the Tank when the engines are active. The cruise speed of the Isha also increases due to the addition of two more vector jets. Wave-Force Artillery: Perfect Harmonisation Captured Soviet Technology from WWIII enabled the Empire's scientists to optimise their electromagnetic systems and achieve (near) perfect harmonisation (i.e. 99.9999999999999%). Not only does this give the Wave-Force significantly extended range, it turns out that perfect harmonisation resulted in a phenomenon called resonance. As a result, when the Artillery is fired at full charge, the energy released is actually sufficient to SET THE ATMOSPHERE ON FIRE (in a small area). This significantly widens the area of effect of the beam, but only when the Artillery fires with full charge. Battle Psychic: Feedback Elite Battle Psychics have mastered the art of defence to a degree that even surpasses Yuriko in some areas. Their shield now returns 50% of incoming physical damage right back at the attacker (Flame, Energy, Burst and Toxin are unaffected), a phenomenon half jokingly named as feedback, where the projectiles are fed back at the enemy. Ashigaru Bombardier: Type 100-EX Nanite Missiles These missiles are equipped with infrared guided warheads, which enable them to home in to targets (fast vehicles might still be able to outrun them though). Their warheads are also filled with nanites, which linger for a short while after impact and attack anything that is left behind (i.e. Lingers) Tanuki Patrol Craft: Drones! The Tanuki gets additional drones: For one, a spy drone is added which has a very large sight range and detection. Also the copilot will assemble rocket kinetic-burst propelled burst drones every (ten?) seconds which will try to attach to the next enemy. It´s a totally normal burst drone except it´s faster and will stick to its first target. Wave-Force Artillery: Tachyon Slowdown-Field Generator With this brand new piece of tech, the Artillery will, instead of slowing down particles and extract a part of their energy to hurl it at the enemy, slow the particles down INSIDE the target(s) overkilling them with energy. Because it is an adjustable generator, friendly fire is mostly impossible. Also the zone in which targets will get hit is now cone-shaped instead of linear. Shogun Battleship: Super-Nova Ram Beam After refurbishing the old reactor core, the Shogun has huge amounts of abundant power. Instead of wasting it, it is used to power a smaller version of the Musashi´s Hyper Nova cannon instead of the Shield generator. This gun will do just as much if not far more damage than the old shield-ram, just over a considerable range.(Reload times are around the same) Raijin X: Recharger By use of new Wave-Force drives the Raijin will not only get faster, but slowly reload expended shots. Isha Vector: Doubledrive Ram shield The Isha gains a miniaturized version of the Shogun´s shield, enabling it to smash aside enemy vehicles, as well as crushing infantry. It can of course also be used to actually ram things. (Maybe ramming will turn around the target so the Isha can shoot the weak backside?) Aerial Battleship Musashi: Waveforce Optimizer With the help of novel technology the full power of the wave force engines can be utilized, doubling speed, RoF and damage. Lady Maria Veteran: Martyrs Blaze. Maria being total fanatic will begin to get into a special kind of frenzy. When she receives damage she will get even more determined to utterly annihilate the enemy. This determination will spread to everyone around.(If she gets injured she will get faster and stronger, and project an aura of these attributes in a large radius. The effect will get stronger the more damage she takes.) Elite: Amoracchius. One of the three holy swords smithed from the best talon steel and a containing one of the nails of the Cross. It blazes with holy light that will make enemies flinch away, so she can move in for a kill of holy fiery steel. This fire continues to burn for long and it burns hard, men and machine alike. The light can also blind pilots who try to attack her. Heroic: Divine Touch. In the most desperate of moments, it seems god himself touches her, turning her into an avatar of divine will. Her eyes and wings will begin to glow golden-white with angelic light. She will now fly a meter above the ground, moving faster than anyone afoot could hope for, ignoring mines or similar earth-bound inconveniences. If she is near an enemy she will suddenly lunge forward in a wing supported jump and descend upon her unlucky target impaling it with her sword. (Vehicles will take enormous damage, infantry is outright slaughtered) (Eventually she might ascend to the skies to smite a helicopter right out of the sky) Lady Maria Veteran: Heavenly Aura. Lady Maria's presence inspires and buffs nearby friendly units, boosting their ROF and speed. Elite: Reflector Shield. Lady Maria gains an enhanced shield, which reflects part of an attack back at the attacker. Heroic: Blazing Sword. Lady Maria's sword is literally set on fire, wreathing it in bright golden flame. In addition to providing a cool visual effect, it also boosts damage and deals nasty afterburn. Pawn Veteran: Armour vest. Increases health slightly. Elite: Bayonet. Adds an off-hand melee weapon. Heroic: Induction. Heroic Pawns are inducted into the Order proper, and can now benefit from buffing and healing. Crimson Cardinal Veteran: Vent steam. The Crimson Cardinal can fire an extremely short ranged blast of superheated steam from his lance, damaging infantry. The attack is off-hand and infantry only. Elite: EMP Charges. These enhanced explosives can disable vehicles and structures in addition to the damage they already deal. Heroic: The Crimson Cardinal gains an experimental magnetohydrodynamic lance, which gives the line fire tag, as well as a boost to damage and range. Barracuda Veteran: Two additional antiship missile launchers added. Secondary now fires three missiles in a spread. Elite: A lightweight, non-magnetic fibreglass hull makes the Barracuda immune to mines and similar hazards, and rides so high that torpedoes fail to strike the boat. Heroic: An Imperial plasma-cutter cannon is stolen and bolted into place. Due to improper installation and maintenance, the beam fires erratically and strikes a small area rather than a singular target. Metatron Gunboat Veteran: MIRV Launcher. Launcher now fires a cluster of rockets with a central booster, which then separate and fire in flight to strike a wide area of effect. Elite: Rockets leave clouds of chaff in their wake, briefly slowing air units and preventing them from firing in the area of effect. Heroic: Rockets leave delayed-fuse explosives, causing continued detonations where rockets have fired. Hoplite: Advanced Targeting System The new software allows them to hit aircraft, excelling at medium aircraft. Auxiliary: X-Drugs Who searches, finds. On their search for new chemical stimulants Auxiliaries will eventually encounter the X-Drugs, substances that are beyond most people. To say that they enable the consumer to manipulate reality would technically be wrong, but practically right. It is a very instinctive thing and very unstable. A user can suddenly appear just far enough to the right of his former position to dodge a tank trying to crush him, or a grenade exploding. But just as well they might blink right amidst the enemy firing at everything. (When the secondary is activated, they become uncrushable and will dodge mostly everything. The might also teleport around randomly in a small radius. The X-Drugs are taken from the book "Bad Monkeys" And they are quite weird.) The after-effects, however are none-the-less lethal, just as the normal combat drugs. Mars Artillery: Multi-stage Flatpoint ammunition These special and quite new penetrators are made in a time intensive process of sintering and electrolysis, as well as cutting and grinding. The result however are hypersonic KE munitions that will penetrate multiple targets, but leave a part of their substance in every target, in the bad way of course. This basically causes violent detonations on the target spraying metal bits around and knocking it back or even over(yes even battleships) Especially devastating against targets with compartments like structures or ships, since every separation will cause another energy transfer. (adds blast templates at the area of the hit, with a variable number depending on the max. health of the target) Pluto Airmobile Submarine: Algorithm designed mechanisms Heroic Pluto units get to replace human designed parts with "evolutionary" algorithm designed parts. Results: Increased speed and ROF. Apothecary: Hallucinogenic Poisons Heroic Apothecaries can determine the right quantities of hallucinogens needed to make a target start hallucinating after a certain amount of time. After a short time period, a poisoned target will go berserk as the hallucinogens affect them, causing them to open fire on their own comrades. Armour Hunter: Corrosion Rockets Heroic Armour Hunters fire special corrosion rockets that reduce the rate of fire and movement speed of struck vehicles and do splash damage. Buggy: AA Launcher Straps an AA launcher in addition to a machine gun. Buggy: Mortar A light long ranged mortar, useful in hit and run tactics. Scorpion tank: aura of fear/evil A scorpion tank which has shed enough blood seems to glow/burn (visibly) with an aura of evil. In actuality, it’s just some of the fuel vapour is vented out of the worn out engine and catching fire on the hot exhaust pipe. The affect is a large zone around the scorpion that de-buffs enemy attacks/ ROF as enemy's are terrified by its hellish appearance. Stacks with other heroic scorpions. Helps compensate for their cruddy armour Helix Helicopter: Flares and Chaff The helicopter gets a big packet of flares and chaff, making it impossible to be homed in on by guided munitions. NVA MiG Nine: Dive Tactics After some service length NVA pilots tend to become more reckless instead of careful. They usually adopt an unhealthy tendency to do deep dives, shooting ground targets with their machineguns. NVA Regular: Flamethrower The bravest of all NVA soldiers are given flamethrowers, which they bring in range terribly fast, torching down infantry buildings and bunkers. Motor Boat: Weapons Improvement Heroic Motor Boats gain a PKX (hidden in the rice) and more SA-1 launchers hidden in the roof. Eventually even a small makeshift mortar, turning them into mortar boats. Izanagi Devastator Tank: Watertight hull New Experimental Nanites are being developed to seal the gaps in the hull of the Izangi, giving it amphibious capabilities. These nanites are extremely expensive to produce however, and non-reusable, thus very few Izanagi have undergone this modification. Do note that it cannot fire its Wave Force Cannon while on the seas, as the movement of the waves tends to throw off the aligning process. The Izanagi is already amphibious, as are all vehicles built from the Instant Garage. Tunnel Rat: Spiral Drills Greatly increases their movement speed underground. In addition, does severe damage over time to any vehicle that the Tunnel Rat pops up under as long as the vehicle remains over the Tunnel Rat(or is foolish enough to try to crush them). Ezekiel's Wheel: Beam of Light The pointy bit at the top of the monowheel is used to focus sunlight into a concentrated beam that deals energy damage, supplementing the Ezekiel's autocannons. Buggy: Belt-fed Grenade Launcher Veteran Buggy crews are gifted with belt-fed grenade launchers which fire in bursts, shredding or suppressing anything in their blast radius with a hail of razor-sharp shrapnel. These grenade launchers pose a threat to light vehicles, in addition to being able to slaughter entire squads of infantry. (suggestor's note: I apologise if it seems I've simply copy/pasted the heroic upgrade of the Confederate Dustrunner, I only just noticed the Dustrunner's heroic) Metatron Gunboat Concept: Doom of the skies. Veteran: Increases speed and greatly improves accuracy of the rocket battery. Elite: Receives shaped-charge rockets, increasing damage against heavy aircraft and airships. Heroic: Retrofitted with a stolen radar array, greatly increasing sight and attack range. Divine: Becomes stealthed to air units and receives increased armour. Hawk Veteran: Movement Speed and Sight Radius increase. Elite: Movement Speed and Sight Radius increase. Heroic: Health and Sight Radius increases, secondary changes to a small White phosphorous grenade that is very good against infantry and can clear buildings. Footman Veteran: Weapon range increase. Elite: Health & primary RoF increase. Heroic: Attack power & range increase. Divine: Crush immunity, attack power, health and RoF increase. Templar Lord Veteran: Health and weapon range increase. Elite: Secondary recharge time shortened, weapon damage increases. Heroic: Weapon damage, range and health increased. Divine: Secondary causes a wave of fire to burst around the Templar Lord as he lands, damaging and knocking back enemies. Weapon range & Health increases. Tractor Emplacement: Extra Ray Gun Description: Extra Ray Gun. Gains another ray gun to increase damage output to 150%. Ranger Battle Car: V12 Engine + Turbocharger A massive engine power upgrade gives it unrivalled speed, surpassed only by the Auto Go (barely) and the Achilles. It now also tows its payload much faster, matching the speed of a Riptide even with a heavy load tied to its back. Rocket Defender: EMP Missiles Rocket Defenders gain special missiles with EMP warheads, which are capable of temporarily shutting down vehicles while the Rocket Defender reloads. Alternate: EMP missiles slow and debuff the vehicles instead of disabling them outright. Mastiff Medium Tank: Guardian Tank Cannon Massive increase in DPS from 26 to 37.5. Significantly increases the anti tank potential of the Mastiff. Ranger Battle Car: Recoilless Rifle Heroic Ranger Battle Cars are fitted with recoilless rifles, supplementing their grenade launchers with a decent AT weapon. Pershing Howitzer: Self-Propelled Tracks This new variant of the Howitzer moves, deploys, and packs up much faster, and also gains the ability to crush infantry. It can still be towed by a Ranger Battle Car if required. Recon Leopard: "Ultimo" weapon package The warhead of the TOW is replaced with a proton cluster-charge and the Gatling with a high-powered rapid-fire spectrum system. Rocket Defender: Directional Armour Heroic Rocket Defenders wear even more armour into battle, giving them 50/100/300 directional armour. Hawker Spectre: 30mm chainguns The miniguns are replaced with 30mm chainguns that will shred both infantry and vehicles with ease. Mastiff MBT: Improvised Extra Armour Heroic crews will bolt on additional metal plates to increase the durability of their tanks. Retriever Mortar Tank: Mixed shells As the quantities of explosives and shells in general grow short in the post-nuclear china, the NRA loads their Retrievers with a 1:1 mix of HEAT grenades and canister shells (tin cans filled with nails), increasing overall effectiveness. Whippet: KwK30 50mm cannon Whippets gain cannons that fire HEDP shells good against light vehicles, infantry and slow helicopters. Crocodile Hovertank: TOW To deal better with tanks and fulfil his fast-raider role, the hovertank gets equipped with a guided missile. Vickers MG: Steel AP rounds These rounds allow to shoot through multiple infantrymen, as well as doing better against heavy infantry and light vehicles. Crocodile Hovertank: Jade Splitter Beam Experienced Hovertank gunners are given a complex Jade emitter array as replacement for their autocannons. It fires faster than the autocannon, and is calibrated to split on impact, allowing to quickly and efficiently flank enemy battalions to death. Retriever Mortar Tank: Mustard Gas shells Mortar Tanks release mustard gas with each shot, damaging and slowing infantry and stunning vehicles. Silkworm Missile Post: Scrambler The Silkworm missile is removed and replaced by a precious miniaturized Scrambler, which stuns and heavily damages enemies in the explosion radius, like an AOE Yuriko. Venom Tank: Stun Globe Adds a small blinky thing on top of the tank that stuns anyone who tries to attack the tank. Cult Scorpion Tank: Red-light Spectrum Gun A handful of cult agents managed to salvage a red light spectrum cannon from the former Fort Union, which the Cult later replicated. Several Scorpions were equipped with these guns, allowing them to take on larger tanks. (suggestor’s note: A Tribute to C&C3) Venom Tank: Pressure Hose Heroic Venom Tanks gain improved pressure hoses, boosting their range. Cavalryman: Charge Launchers The Cavalrymen's demo charges get a significant range boost and slight increase to their power to increase their usefulness as base raiders. Needle Sniper: Haze Rounds The Needle Sniper's shot creates a small cloud of gas that frenzies affected infantry and eventually kills them. Devastator Toxin Plane: Rear MG A scavenged MG is installed in the rear of the cockpit, helping to fend off enemy planes and helicopters. Skirmisher Heavy Transport: Mobile Triage Centre Heroic Skirmishers gain medical equipment, as a result of which all friendly units in a small area get healed and passengers get healed even faster. Red Guard: SKAS A large cache of SKAS rifles was sent to Red China, and now many of these rifles have found themselves in the hands of veteran Red Guard who need all the rate of fire they can get. Overlord Tank: Secondary Turret Some warlods have welded on Battlemaster turrets to their Overlords, which are complete with ammunition(both AT and Canister) and can operate semi-independently from the main turret, though still this takes some time as Overlord tanks are not known for their speed. Overlord Tank: HE Shells The Overlord uses HE shells that add a small AOE in the form of anti-infantry shrapnel that can rip through large amounts of infantry, though the shells don't affect damage against tanks and buildings. Niche it fills: Grim/Dark Heroic Weaponry Helix Helicopter: Speakers Adds speakers on the bottom of the helicopter that emit radio noise signals, allowing them to further suppress a area before dropping off troops. Mammoth Tank: Weapons Upgrade Out of the two Mammoths operational, one of them has been fitted with upgrades showcasing the finest of Viet Cong. This tank is rarely deployed, and only in cases when even the other Mammoth does not suffice. The Mammoth is fitted with 4 12.7mm machine guns, which tear through infantry formations and a frontal ram, which increases its front armour to nigh invulnerable and also allows it to crush small buildings like the ARVN Guard Tower (and maybe even the Command Tent) instantly. Its anti air capability is also augmented by FlaK tipped missiles, which deal increased damage (as well as AoE) to enemy aircraft. Striker-VX/Chopper-VX: Nanite Missiles VX missiles deal afterburn damage to their targets. Mingxia: Anti-Structure Attack Mingxia gains the ability to attack buildings. Mingxia: Supercharged Secondary Supercharges Mingxia's secondary, creating absolutely massive explosions. Jishin Buster Tank: Modernization The Jishin's Plasma Cutters are replaced by new Wave-Force Lancers, boosting it's attack power and range. It also gain a small nano-shield projector that activates when the Jishin entrenches itself, boosting it's defence. Ashigaru Bombadier: Pulse Bombs Ashigaru Bombardiers' bombs release a small shockwave of energy when they hit, allowing them to slow enemy vehicles and knockdown hostile infantry in the radius and leave them vulnerable. For example, use in conjunction with Imperial Warrior banzai charges to swiftly slaughter an infantry spam. Tsukumogami Proto-Suit: Raito's Masterpiece Elite Tsukumogami are upgraded with experimental tech developed from Dr. Raito's original design, the Tsukumogami gains a boost to it's attack power, speed and health. It also reduces the cooldown for it's secondary to zero. Battle Psychic: Mind-Meld Battle Psychics learn to link their minds in battle, enhancing their powers as they pool their mental strength. Battle Psychics receive boosts to their attack power and secondary when other Battle Psychics are in close proximity, the more Psychics, the bigger the boost. They already do this. Wave-Force Artillery: Enhanced Generator Wave-Force Artillery gain a boost to their charge rate, increasing their RoF. Isha Jet Vector Tank: Machine Gun Heroic Ishas gain an infantry machine gun, allowing them to defend themselves with when they run out of ammunition. Ore Collector: Nanite Shielding Heroic Ore Collectors are given self regenerating nanite shielding so that they would not dump their cargo. AGAIN. Wave-Force Artillery: EMP Blast Modifications to several Wave-Force Artillery units have allowed them to EMP targets struck by their blasts. Anything that survives being hit by a Wave-Force Generator deserves to not be EMPed. Orca Lander: Repair Drones Outfits the Orca with a couple of "Garrosh" Repair drones to act as a makeshift repair station for Soviet vehicles while the beachhead is being secured. Orca Lander: Anti Air Desolator Augments the pumps and the hose in the Desolator Cannon, allowing it to target slow moving aerial vehicles. Tesla Trooper: Short Circuit Each shot a Tesla Trooper fires has a one in five chance of temporarily inflicting EMP on vehicles. Tunnel Rat: Seismic Charge Replaces the Tunnel Rat's explosives with a seismic charge that does increased damage to structures and stuns infantry. Lee AA Half-Track: 30mm Autocannons Veteran Lees receive a quad of 30mm AA cannons generously "donated" from a International Inc testing facility to replace their obsolete autocannons. As a result they gain a boost to their range, rate-of-fire and damage. Lee AA Half-Track: SAM Tubes Description: Some Lees have been upgraded with SAM launchers, mounted on the sides of the autocannons. The SAM launchers deal missile damage, providing an added punch against heavy aircraft, though they can't be used against ground units. JS-1 Elephant: Renovation Gains faster turning, sight range increase, stealth detection and enhanced self repair. Katyusha range and and accuracy increases. Gains a close range MG for defense against infantry and aircraft. Falcon Command Helicopter: Future Commander Package .50 cals replaced with spectrum doorguns and burst fire rockets replaced with proton missiles. Equipment enhancer range and boost increased. Increased sight range and speed. Increased armor while landed. Command Vehicles don't get veterancy Retriever APC: Flashbang Departure It was noted that defenders made a habit of dropping flashbangs right after exiting a Jackson, so command gave the order to create a system meant to do that automatically, without requiring the defenders to waste their own flashbangs. However, since flashbang production is already in overdrive because of the defenders, only Jacksons that have spent some time on the field have access to them (Basically drops a flashbang upon disembarking passengers) Napalm Ranger: Garrisioning weapon As using a flamethrower from a normal vietnam house would likely result in said house burning down from leaking fuel, the Napalm Ranger receives a number of torch-like one-shot flamethrowers that shoot a lumb of red phosphorous over a long distance. In exchange for the extreme increase in range the AoE and damage is rather decent, as well as being shots instead of a fuelstream. Also the flamethrower has a small but important improvement: an emergency vent. This allows to immideately release the pressuring gas, so the device does not explode if it gets hit by something. Bluejay: Automatic Grenade Launchers For some better supression a number of Bluejays have their .50s replaced with M400s. Virtue Attack Helicopter Concept: Anti ground expert. Veteran: Double fuel capicity, secondary must be used twice to gain full speed. Elite: harpoon disables weaponry and slows movement speed of ground vehicle. Heroic: Triple fuel capicity, secondary must be used thrice to gain full speed; droped fuel tank sets large ground area on fire. Divine: Flame projectors become long ranged blowtorches, gaining all benefits from energy weapon type and retaining benefits from fire type; gains additional harpoon launcher. Metatron Gunship Concept: Becomes a versatile light warship. Veteran: Surface-to-air rocket battery. Elite: Reinforces ship's armor to capital ship levels, magnetic shield further reduces damage the ship takes. Heroic: Torpedo tubes retrofitted, allowing attacks against submerged targets. Self-repairs in magnetic shield mode. Divine: Prototype engines and hydraulics refitted, sharply increasing maneuverability and turret traversal rate. Tempest Submersible Concept: Swift and deadly hunter of the deep. Veteran: Speed and maneuverability increase. Elite: Attacks slow and weaken the armor of enemy vessels. Heroic: Eviscerator torpedoes do more damage and briefly immobilize targets they strike. Divine: Scraps the ambiaric greatsword and replaces it with a pneumatic water cannon of immense power that can slice enemy ships in half and no longer forces the Tempest to surface to engage surface vessels. Units cut from Talon Mammoth Tank: Mammoth Command Post As a Mammoth already is an important asset the VC invest a bit more in it. The tank gains different communication equipment, speaker systems and similar, turning it into a mobile HQ. All units around are buffed as well as getting repaired/healed. A heroic Mammoth is something that has to be preserved at all cost as it holds the key to batlefield supremesy. Mortar Truck: Better Artillery 155mm mortar: built from aircraft parts(titanium) that uses stolen 155mm howitzer shells. or Rocket launcher: (from NVA) Much like the launcher on the Pincers but with longer range and bigger warheads. ZSU: Radar Pod They received some supplies from the NVA, containing radar quipment. The ZSu is no longer "inaccurate" and a larger vision range. Bulldog Tank-Destroyer: RPG-turret Adds an inaccurate four tube RPG launcher(4 RPGL-7 bolted together) that is good against armour and supressing groups of infantry) Rascal Dive Bomber: Magnesium Shells As the 37mm cannons did not show too impressive against NVA tank formations, so a new type of API has been issued. It contains a dense Magnesium core that will melt most armour, and oh it also sets things on fire. Beagle Light Tank: Fragmentation Shells/ Napalm Shells Fragmentation shells are special shells that blow up on impact, spraying hundreds of pieces of shrapnel everywhere and cutting up enemy personnel, OR shells packed with napalm, torching enemies alive. Niche: anti infantry heroic. Cardinal Raven: Stealth Description: Some Cardinal Ravens have been upgraded with metamaterial composities, similarly to the Longbow, making them undetectable to most enemies. Satyr: Longwire A foot of monowire is a very difficult weapon to master, up to two meters of it require a genius to use without self-decapitation. Yet there are individuals who manage such a feat.(Gives the Satyr AoE swipe attack) Auxilliary: MB-3 rifle The Manstopper is nice and fine for close range, but leaves an Auxilliary easily outgunned. By limited issue of the cheap MB-3 the survivability is increased significantly for a very low price. (Gives the Auxis an offhand Gyrojet, which they use until the enemy is close by. It is not very accurate but uses big dumb HE shells that are good at supressing, so the other Auxis can get to brawl range without being messed with.) Legionnare: Tazer Shot The tazer shot is exactly what the name says: every gyrojet contains a small tazer mechanism that is triggered upon penetration. The strong charge stops any person and even battlesuits dead in their tracks with the chance of immediate death if the shot hit close enough to the heart. Myeche MML Track: Defoliant Description: Experienced crews are given defoilant filled rockets instead of old ones, which melt flesh, metal and deny area. Any rumors what workers from factory manufacturing these rockets found a way to make vodka from defoilant and due this 75% of defoilant consist of water, making them only slightly effective versus infantry and merely softening vechile armor are suppressed and punished. Factories stance on this is that defoilant was allways like this, thus only further proving that its negative reputation is overblown by capitalists and anyone saying otherise is possibly a spy wanting to discredit Motherland and her good people. Cardinal Viper: Canister Munition The Firestorm system is good and fine, but as the single rockets are relatively inaccurate and small it often does not cause the desired amount of mayhem. To solve this problem the Firestorm is replaced by one big missile filled with Napalm on each side. And also the M400 received some new HEI shells. Rocket Ranger: New Equipment The Rocket Ranger receive a M64 and an upgrade for their Grenade-launcher that makes it a burst-fire weapon. Beagle Light Tank: 76.2mm main gun Extremely experienced Beagle crews occasionally destroy enemy Bulldogs. These crews proceed to strip the Bulldog of its 76.2mm cannon and jury rig it onto their main gun. Instead of firing shells in 3 round bursts, they now fire a single shell whose damage rivals MBTs. Extra points if it hits rear armor. (Basically additional firepower, and a very hilariously oversized cannon on a small turret) Wrong damage type Tesla Trooper: Treads After yet another failure of trooper legs, Ministry of experimental science deemed them impractical and too fancy. Thus lower half of battlesuit was replaced with tank treads. Tesla trooper becomes more mobile gaining a movement speed boost and with help of arm stabilizers, ability to fire on move. Conscripts remark that ministry made them more like tanks than a men. Myeche MML Track: V2 Rockets Description: The Myeche (remarkably) allows the old Soviet V2 rockets to fitted onto it's hardpoints which while still inaccurate and not as strong as the modern V4, does better damage to all ground types in the area when all rockets are launched quickly one after the other. Lee AA Half-Track: SAM Batteries Veteran Lees have their old guns replaced with more advanced SAM batteries, while not state of the art these SAMs grant the Lees fortune enough to have them a nice boost to their damage output and range. Infantry Crush Resistance Description: for any infantry: ups crush resistence at heroic, so tanks cant crush them unless superheavy. Niche: as cover system failled, to make infantry more useful vs vechiles Attack Dog sonic disturbtors Description: While CCR atempts failed to include balistic weapons to attack dog training program, they did not stop to look for ways to protect their canine allies. Some modification to their sonic harnesses led to more effective protection versus other animal scouts - second largest threath to them (the first being moving cars and other vechiles). Constantly emiting sound unheard by human ears, surounding animals are weakned and supressed by these disturbing airwaves. Isued filters protect other allied animals from harmful effects only from one of pitches of sound, as filters including all of them led to complete deafness to any other sound. Curently sonic disturbtors are at testing phase, so they are isued only to most expierienced dogs. Niche: More effective versus animal scouts, as disturbtors decrease damage and remove Infantry killer of other scouts. Conscript: Grenade Launchers Conscripts are given grenade launcher attachments that when used with their ADK-45 rifles not only deals extra damage but knocks the soldier if survived onto his back from the force that is if they make direct hit. Spalsh damage to units near the explosion. They already have a heroic and it would make Grenadiers useless Flak Trooper: Tesla Generator Description: With veteran Flak troopers returning to continue to serve their time in the Soviet army, Command has given these criminals a better chance to put their new earned talents on a grander scale by contecting the Flak cannons to a portable Tesla generator that sends a low but powerful current to the weapon chamber, elecrifying the pellets with Tesla energy that once struck on electronic vehicles or aircraft interferes their electric circuits, causing them to slow their firing rate and movement speed for the inexperienced ones to help make easy kills. OP and they already throw mines like frisbees King Oni: Decreased Bull Rush Cooldown When a King Oni has destroyed enough, their pilots become far more hot-blooded and convinced of their invincibility. In effect, they are far less inhibited about using their ram attack. Reduces ability cooldown, and increases distance over which the bull rush can take place. Attack Dog Heroic Desc: Gives the Dog light composite body armour, giving it a much higher armour value and a slight speed boost. Niche: Survivability, as well as a reward to the player who can keep a dog alive that long. This isn’t a heroic upgrade Fusion Torch Tank Heroic Upgrade The Fusion Torch Tank gets stealth when not moving and on the ground, perfect for avoiding enemy aerial hunter killer packs and avoiding detection. That doesn’t feel right Swan Heroic Upgrade Swaps the missiles with a shrapnel grenade launcher,giving AoE damage as well as more effectiveness against light vehicles and infantry. So the giant missle rack gets replaced by a tiny grenade launcher? Alert Heroic Upgrade Swaps the cryocannon with Cryo-warhead missiles,that allow anti-air targeting and more freeze power. Denied, the Alert is supposed to be a one trick pony Peacekeeper Heroic Special Ability Description: The most elite of the troops in the shotgun-wielding peacekeeper divisions have a special magnetised shield rather than the standard riot shield. When the peacekeeper switches to using it, the shield will magnetically repulse all enemy vehicles bar much larger tanks such as the apocalypse tank .It can only work in the direction the peacekeeper is facing so a cunning commander may flank the peacekeepers and crush them from behind. Niche it fills: Since this basically stops MBT's and other vehicles of it's size from crushing your troops, this will help allied infantry to be more effective against enemy armor. Carryall Crane Copter Heroic (Is it possible for the carryall to get veterancy by dropping units on enemies?) Description: These men and women are somewhat crazy, and somewhat geniuses. They've dropped many friendly units, but the damage they caused to the enemy will cause less lives to be lost in the end. As a way of making them more potent, (and to make them drop less units), they are granted expensive unit holding mechanisms that allow units they pick up to fire while being lifted. No, R3ven would have a heart attack Quasar Heroic Upgrade EMP bomb, as it was suggested in the original Scrambler Drone. (Made possible by vet academies ^.^) Atlas MASS Tank Heroic Upgrade Doubles rate of fire of SHRINK and MASS rays. Eventually they’ll be constant beams Rosen Bridging Tank Heroic Upgrade Singularity generator, slowly sucks in enemy units towards the center of its attack before the space folds, doing massive damage. It is possible to resist and escape the singularity, even if you are a superheavy. (Fusion Torch Tanks not included) They have no idea what this is supposed to be doing Demo truck heroic upgrade Although the original upgrade was destroyed before it could reach confederate command, another upgrade was suggested: The Demo truck is designed to work together with RC cars, why not install some sort of static generator, able to recharge nearby RC cars instead of engineers? The confederate engineers should be focused on more important tasks than running around recharging toy car batteries, right? Car batteries were reomoved for one, and even though I arguably love the Demo Truck more than most people, it cannot gain veterancy. Lee Heroic Upgrade Description: After enough time on the field, Lee crews can be convinced to use some of the newfangled fibre optic technology. When in ambush mode, they are now also stealthed to ground units. Niche: Heroic upgrade, makes a heroic lee even better for ambushes. It already does this Piledriver Heroic Description: With enough calibration, the Piledriver can have its earthquake-causing properties even further enhanced. While firing, the shockwave travels along the ground to the target, damaging anything in its way (think Natasha's sniper rifle). Niche: Heroic upgrade. It already does that Minelayer heroic dexcription: a heroic minelayer will make use of his time to boost the engine preformance, allowing the sturdy thing to ram enemy units as a primary. Denied, minelayer can’t get heroic Barrage Balloon Heroic The Barrage Balloon's Heroic upgrade is an autocannon that fires explosive shells with a lower RoF than the Gatlings(which are for swatting very fast aircraft and swarms), but that severely punishes Helicopters and other slow-moving aircraft. Wrong page Flak Trooper Heroic Expericened Flak Troopers are given Igla Missile Launchers which are extremely effective against aircraft and more effect against vehicles (but not a large degree), however hopelessly useless infantry and slower fire rate. Wrong page Different Natasha Heroic Upgrade Description: Swap out the bolt-action rifle for a semiautomatic, removing the "twirling" part from Natasha's firing animation and letting her fire faster. Already Decided Flak Trooper Heroic Upgrade Description : The Ministry of Experimental Sciences found a way to improve effectiveness of the Tesla mines. Some of the Schardin are now made to be thrown on ennemy tanks. This technology prevents Flak Trooper from being crushed by trying to throw a Tesla Mine on a Tank. Only veterans are enough experimented to use this kind of weapon (The gulag can realy make you stupid). Niche : This upgrade would make the Tesla Trooper more efficient in Tank fighting. Twinblades already give this bonus Myeche Heroic Why not have the thing bear it's racks a little more upwards to meet oncoming planes in a Hailstorm of missiles? Heroic upgrade for Kirov Description: When heroic, every second bomb dropped by the Kirov is a Tesla bomb which makes vehicles in a large radius unable to move for a few seconds Niche it fills: Stops kiting of kirovs by AA Vehicles Denied, there are units to take care of that now Mag-Lift Tank Heroic Upgrade EMP Generator If heroic the Mag-Lift Tank continuously fires EMPs on the vehicle it got in its´ grip. Grenadier Heroic Upgrade RPGX This revolutionary RPG is equiped with a stronger propellant, dual-purpose charge and an simple proximity fuse. With this ammunition, the Grenadier can engage aircraft and has an good AoE against infantry. Flak Trooper Heroic Upgrade Arms the Trooper with Desolator Shells,that don't change anything against aircraft but help them slow down infanty and slowly kill them from inside. This has made the weapon heavier but as a common catchphrase across the Flak Troopers says,anything beats being in the Gulag. Natasha Heroic Upgrade Suggestion Description: A new (and very expensive) Bomb is loaded into the Badger bombers, allowing them to deal area of effect dammage to high risk areas designated by Natasha. Niche it fills: Increases Natasha's Effectiveness against hordes of tanks and smaller structures Natasha Heroic Upgrade Description: Seeing Natasha mow down hundreds of enemy troops has proven to be an inspiring sight! When Natasha has reached heroic levels, she inspires patriotic fever in all nearby troops (emits a propaganda field). Niche: As Natasha is more of a supporting commando, I suggest that her heroic upgrade should be designed to support nearby troops. Not needed with the new horde bonus Zhukov Heroic Suggestions Make its fighters able to hit ground targets. Then we can have epic Heroic Aircraft Carrier VS Heroic Zhukov showdowns. Also enables them to defend Kirovs from pesky ground based AA better. Myeche MML Track Cluster Missiles The four rocket pods are replaced with four V4m cluster missiles. These are a smaller version of the V4 fragmentation rockets with HE bomblets, also their trajectory is flatter so the sub-ammunition reaches the target much faster. Heroic Seawing Jet-Jump Adaptor After a long time of researches, the Imperial engineers have created a special jet pulse system, that allows the seawing to switch mode in a minimal time. But the system is quite dangerous, and a large numbers of unskilled beginner crashed because of its speed, and only veterans pilot are able to use it. Anyway, it can save many precious experienced pilot under enemy fire. Niche : Faster change between sea/air mode. This really isn’t a problem Hanzo Z Heroic Desc: On heroic upgrade, the Hanzo receives an underslung aerial torpedo launcher for its rifle. It travels in a straight line, not seeking targets, rendering it ineffective against fighters and fast vehicles but fine for tanks, helicopters, and so on. The torpedo also has a decent explosion radius. Niche: Anti-Copter & Anti-Armour supplement/AoE attack It already has something like this Tankbuster Heroic Upgrade Change Description: Since the Rising sun has no AA infantry, can the tankbusters heroic make it able to attack air? It would be nice to be able to have AA units that you can garrison inside of buildings. Niche: Japanese AA infantry. That’s why the Masamune drone exists Inquisitor Heroic Upgrades (vet): Small Machinegun (mostly anti-scout) (elt): Third Flamethrower (self-explanatory) (her): Black Napalm (increased damage) (div): Speed Boost, Spotting Flare (drops spotting flares) Hussar Heroic Upgrades (vet): Second Pneumatic Crossbow (elt): Heated Crossbow Tips (increased damage) (her): Extra Plating (increased armour) (div): Third Pneumatic Crossbow, Incendiary Heads (enemies struck by crossbows catch fire) Calliope Heroic Upgrades (vet): Machine Gun (light anti-infantry) (elt): Clockwork Loader (increased rate of fire) (her): Incendiary Shells (Light area on fire) (div): Second Row of Cannons, Minesweeper They've decided they're not going to do heroic upgrades on the podcast anymore, because they're boring. Talon Infantry Heroic Upgrades Fanatic: Veteran: Bloodlust: Increased speed. Elite-Lance: More Damage. Heroic-Harpoon Gun: Replaces grappling hook. Allows attacking aircraft. Divine-Mount Up!: The Fanatic acquires a horse, allowing much faster movement and an increase in damage(He's going faster, so, when he moves his sword, it moves with more velocity). Hawk: Veteran-Steroids: Makes hawks bigger, faster, and able to pick up heavier infantry and battlesuits Elite-Steel Talons:Airplanes giving you trouble? Shred them with steel blades attached to your hawk's talons. Heroic-Hawk Bomb: One-use anti-vehicle bomb. Divine-Messenger Hawk: All units in the hawk's sight radius get a damage buff Sapper: Veteran-HE Bombs: Damages infantry. Elite: Ambiarc Bombs: Shuts down vehicles within radius of use. Heroic-Mineclearer: As in says on the tin. Divine-Sticky bomb launcher: Launches sticky bombs from a distance away, as opposed to going right up to vehicles. Craftsman: Veteran: Increased capture-rate Elite: Instant capturing. Heroic-Napalm Grenades: Does better damage to armor and infantry out in the open. Divine-M256 "Wraith" Napalm Rocket Launcher: Faster firing rate and longer range, large damage boost against vehicles. Rouge: Veteran-Binoculars: Increased Line of Sight Elite-English Longbow: Increased range Heroic-Machine Pistol: Allows better engaging of close range targets. Steel Longbow: Allows targeting aircraft. Divine-Explosive Arrows: Kills groups of infantry, as opposed to just one. Better damage against armor, buildings. Templar: Veteran: Broadsword: Smites infantry and light vehicles a close range, like the nights of the old. Elite: Watertight armor: Grants amphibious capabilities. Heroic-120mm revolver cannon: Longer range, more damage, and faster ROF Divine-Piercer rounds: Empties vehicles and garrisons. More damage against structures. They did NOT want to go through all this. Lucifer Upgrades Veteran: Trailer bolter: The fuel trailer gains a auto-crossbow. Elite: Armored Trailer: Fuel Trailer now has armor near that of the track itself. Heroic: Trailer Flamethrower: Fuel trailer gains a short-range flamethrower for even more flanking defense. Divine: AA gun: Defends the track from aircraft. "The devs will not bother with Talon upgrades. It says so '''in the rules!'"'' Champion Air Defense Walker Upgrades Veteran: Rocket battery can target ground units as well as air. Effective against vehicles. Elite: Gains flamethrower. Short range, but effective against infantry and structures. Heroic: Crushes heavy infantry and light defenses (spiderholes, sandbags, barbed wire, etc). Divine: Gains arms with crushing claws. Can now target ground units with harpoon: infantry are slain, battlesuits and vehicles dragged into melee. Crushing claws effective against anything in range. "The devs will not bother with Talon upgrades. It says so '''in the rules!'"'' Charger Assault Transport Upgrades Veteran: Pneumatic crossbow turret retrofitted, allowing for anti-infantry and light anti-vehicle defense. Elite: Heretic catchers. Can crush heavy infantry and battlesuits. Heroic: Becomes immune to cryotechnology, directed magnetics, and similar effects that impair the unit's movement. Divine: Replaces steam engine with a thermobaric jet. Takes a few seconds to get up to speed, but can ram through walls, turrets, and light vehicles. "The devs will not bother with Talon upgrades. It says so '''in the rules!'"'' Mingxia Heroic Upgrade Description: If and when Mingxia feels that the perils of the battlefield risk harming even her, she can bring the one artefact that she was able to salvage from her old monastery - the Sword of Heaven. Known to be impossibly strong and wielded with as much skill as her martial arts, it finally allows Mingxia to damage buildings with her normal attack! Niche it fills: Heroic Upgrade. No swords, she punches things! Defender Heroic - MM-2 Grenade Launcher Description: Elite Defenders of the Reservists have noted that the major issue of urban combat is digging enemy infantry out of buildings. The single shot, break action of the M-78 or Blinders simply being thrown by hand into occupied structures was taking too long and causing the deaths of many brave Defenders. The MM-2 rotary grenade launcher solves this issue. Niche: Increases the RoF of Defender's Grenade Launcher Secondary, improving their effect against garrisoned hostile troops Defender Heroic - Sunburst Flash-Bangs Description: Out in the field, Defenders have noticed that the large formations of infantry that the enemy uses is simply of too great a mass for their Blinder Flash-Bangs to cover sufficently, leaving gaps in effected infantry for them to respond and kill any Defenders that had just thrown their grenades. The newest model of Flash-Bangs, the Sunburst, solves this by increasing the charge contained inside the grenade and improved fluting on the casing itself. Niche: Increases the AoE and Stun duration of the Defender's Grenade Launcher Secondary, improving their effect on large infantry formations not inside buildings. Defender Heroic Upgrade Description : Defenders gain a Aura that increases the defense of friendly infantry. Niche : Fits the defensive and supportive nature of the Reservists. A defender upgrade would revolve around their flashbangs Recon Peacekeeper Heroic Upgrade Description : The "Excalibur" Battlesuit (not related to Syndicate designs) is the most advanced version of the Peacekeeper suit, and is issued to the best there are. Effect : Dramatic increase in defensive strength against all weapon types, increase to weapon range from suit stabilizers, increase to run speed from suit leg servos. Recon Peacekeeper Heroic Upgrade Description: Futuretech recently released a handheld version of the widely used spectrum cannon. Called the "Refraction Cannon", the weapon doesn't have a normal spectrum cannon's power, but refracts much more than usual, and has a higher ROF. Along with that feature, it can concentrate it's power into one large burst, rivaling a 100mm cannon in terms of power and having a small chance to empty a vehicle Effect: Refraction cannon, which devastates infantry, replaces the RP's shotgun, giving him even more firepower. The "Charge" shot replaces grenades, offering more damage and a 4% chance of pilot sniping vehicles Recon PK's are supposed to be fast glass cannons, not Charlie Sheen from space. Spectrum Tank Microwave Secondary/Heroic (wats better) Wether a Heroic Upgrade or Secondary: it changes to /receives this Garrison clearing weapon. Denied, just stupid Acolyte Armor Upgrade (Heroic) Description: TS Nod-styled armour, very resistant to most kinds of weapons epecially bullets. Gives increased sightrange due to 24/7 radiocommunication, acts as a chemical suit, can hold extra ammo for the weapons and contains an injection system giving a higher healing rate than other units when wounded. Weapon(s): N/A Secondary: N/A Niche it fills: Increase survivability for standard infantry. Source: http://nalro.deviantart.com/art/NOD-104513952 Ack-Ack Gun Carriage: High Angle Firing Concept: Stealth Description: The sneaky confederates nearly doubled the firing arc of the Ack-Ack (85 degrees), so whenever the Ack-Ack fires on enemy units, it seems like the bullets rain down from the sky, making it much harder for enemy commanders to know the direction in which the Ack-Ack fires. This makes ambushes much more destructive. M100: Improved Howitzer Experienced M100 pilots know that the secret to success is stealing good ideas. Looking at the example made by the dustrunners, they started cleaning and maintaining the barrel, increasing range and fire rate in the process. Inspired by every other confederate unit, they started looting leftover tank shells from victims and jury-rigging them into more explosive shells for the 155mm barrel. Niche, Description or whatever: Boosts range (a lot), damage (a little) and fire rate (somewhere in between) Flak Tractor: 85mm Cannon Hull mounted 85mm gun : Increase A-Ground effectiveness and allows the FT to fire at ground and air units at the same time. Airborne Guard: Anti Materiel Handgun Anti-material handgun. This handy device is only given to guardsmen that proved their skill with special weaponry and is used together with the Molotov cocktails. Looking much like the usual barman sawn-off shotgun it is much more than it seems. It can puncture the weak spots of MBTs as well as any 85mm gun, altough only at ranges below 20 meters. Veteran paratroopers will use it instead of their molotovs when they come close to vehicles. They will still use their cocktails when confronted with garrisions or vehicles outside the effective range of their new gun. Only the massive recoil keeps this gun from widespread use. Manta Ekranoplan: Anti Submarine/Anti Air Missiles Two-Stage Interception Missile. This prototype weapon system consists of a rocket stage and a sonar/radar guidance linked to a RU-20 Shkval torpedo. It is capable of neutralizing both aircrafts/helicopters and submarines. It is still in the trial runs and can´t be given to any ship. Sniper: Improved Stealth Description: The same upgrade as the confederate attack dog's (undetectable by stealth detecting units, radar invisible) Flak Trooper: Missile Launcher Experienced Flak Troopers are given Igla Missile Launchers which are extremely effective against aircraft and more effect against vehicles (but not a large degree), however hopelessly useless infantry and slower fire rate. Conscriptnaught: Twin Machine Guns Elite Conscriptnaughts can carry two, rather than one machine gun into battle, allowing them to target multiple targets or focus fire on a single target. Effect: Allows Conscriptnaughts to target multiple targets, can focus fire on single target for additional damage. AURA Units Heroic Upgrade Any AURA producing unit's heroic upgrade allows their AURA to stack with other AURAs. Effect: Allows stacking of AURAa Satyr: Killer Reputation The most skilled (and deranged) of Satyrs are also the most (in)famous and dreaded; the presence of such notorious individuals on the battlefield tends to demoralize any enemy forces in their presence, causing them to fight less effectively than they would otherwise. Effect: The Satyr projects a negative aura that debuffs nearby enemy units. Defender: Improved Grenades Dismantling: Some very experienced Defenders found out how to remove the restraints of their Flash-bang grenades and as the core contains a sizeable amount of magnesia.... Let´s just say no tank driver likes it when the armourplate above his head begins to melt. 17 Pound Gun Heroic Description: The Nationalists "borrowed" some tractors and modified them to tow their 17 Pound Guns. This greatly increases the mobility of the 17 Pound gun. However, the tractors are in short supply, and as such are only being issued to the most experienced gun crews. Effect: This compensates for the lack of mobility of the 17 Pound Gun, however, they still need to set up in order to fire. Cavalryman: Hallucinogenic Dust cloud Leaves a trail of hallucinogens in the air behind the bike, causing pursuing enemies to start attacking each other. Niche: Prevents enemies from giving chase after hit-and-run attacks. Rebel Shotgun Everyone knows that the Rebel's rifles are crap. Some however are just plain lucky and manage to kill unfortunate Peacekeepers on duty. Sawing off some of the Peacekeeper's shotgun (it's heavy and big after all), the Rebel becomes more effective vs groups of targets at the expense of some range (which is offset by getting heroic range bonuses in the first place). Niche: Rebels become assault infantry effective vs small groups which, complemented by their stealth, makes them an effective foe. Scorpion Tank Wheels Scorpion Tanks are fast, but could be faster. Some Scorpion Tanks lose their tracks in favour of wheels, increasing their turning radius but also their speed enourmously. Niche: Scorpions are supposed to be very fast. So make them even faster. V2 Rocket Launcher UXO Warhead A new type of warhead based on the V4's alternative one, the UXO warhead proves deadly effective against infantry and vehicles and comes with a trick - due to being badly manufactured, some of the pellets remain as unexploded ordnance (hence the name UXO) - in other words makeshift mine fields. Since they bury into the ground, even the GLA commander has to be careful. Niche: fits the GLA theme of tricks, bombs and backstabbing. Fusion Torchtank: Stealth when not moving At heroic levels, the Fusion Torchtank gains a stealth generator, which conceals the Fusion Torchtank when it is not moving, firing the weapon will not break the Fusion Torchtank's stealth. Hence, a single FTT can destroy a squad of Hammers if they stray too close to it. This gives the FTT ambush capabilities. And enables it to lie in wait for the perfect timing to strike when base razing. Do note that the stealth capabilities is still applicable when it is flying. Do note that the FTT's stealth is immune to point blank stealth detection. Swan Amphibious Plane: Anti Submarine Grenade Launcher After many naval defeat following Yari, Wing, or Akula attacks, the High Command of the Allied Army asked to design quickly an effective anti-sub weapon. To avoid massive change, the fastest solution was to us a easily transformable unit, like the Swan, and give it Sub-grenades. It works currently well, but the stock were underestimated and most of the Swan were out of ammo. Finally, commanders decided to give it only at pilot they can trust to, the most experienced. Niche : Anti-sub grenade (usable in both mode). Atlas MASS Tank: Forward Shield Concept: Better survivability Upgrade: Forward shield, faster crushing speed Mesofortress Bomber: Enhanced Lampreys The Mesofortress itself is excellent at the job it does. Once a Mesofortress pilot proves to be a cut above the rest, the lamprey drones around his aircraft are upgraded with more armour, more firepower (maybe anti- infantry guns). It is also possible to add more lampreys. Fusion Torchtank: Extra Armour The power of fusion torches are heavily dampened by their short range. Since the tank itself isn't really that armoured, the allies are seeing a worrying amount of torchtank explosions. An order was issued to all torchtank drivers to weld scrap left from enemies onto their vehicles for extra protection. After several pilots burned right through their own vehicles, the order was modified, now requesting that only selected pilots who know their way around the fusion welder weld armour to indicated locations. Niche: Survivability for an explosive melee vehicle. Multigunner Copter: Chronoshift Device Recent information the engineers got from the battlefield said that 24% of the MG Copter were shot while landing to get infantry. A quick redesign finally allowed the MG to have a small chronoshifter. But this device is horribly expensive, so only some MG Copter have it for test. Niche : Getting/Droping infantry without landing at a fair distance. Demo Truck: RC Booster Concept:Increase in Demo Truck/ RC car cooperation Description: The confederates' Demo truck's full potential is seen in its cooperation with the RC cars. The Heroic upgrade would enable demo trucks to recharge the batteries of a RC car, like the engineer. (although an area effect would be more practical) RC Car Batteries were removed. Also, the Demo Truck is an indirect combat vehicle, so it does not gain veterancy. Zatoichi - Mental Chain When ordered to attack an enemy, the enemy is slowed and dragged towards the zatoichi. Helps to compensate for short range. Zatoichi was removed Jiang Shi - SMASH LEAP Stuns enemies in an area around the Jiang Shi's leap. No upgrades for Atomic Chinese units Ray Shark - Just a Fish While not attacking, the ray shark is stealthed. No upgrades for Atomic Chinese units Overlord: Gatling Cannon the overlord tank puts is gatling cannon to good use. While the bullets it fires are more inacurate than a drunk conscript and are so humourously weak that all but an aggresor can laugh them off, there is something to be said about its abillity to supress enemies. No Gats, Speakers or Bunkers